Client devices in a television-based entertainment system include set top boxes such as cable boxes, satellite receivers, digital video recorders, and video cassette recorders (VCRs). Some client devices have recording capabilities and can be set-up by a viewer to record a television (TV) program that will be broadcast sometime in the future. Typically, the viewer will set-up a client device ahead of time so that it will record a TV program on a particular date at a certain starting time, on a particular broadcast channel, and for a particular duration. After the set-up on the particular date, the client device will automatically tune a tuner to the particular channel at the particular starting time and record the TV program being broadcast for the particular duration. After the recording of the TV program has been made, the recording can be played back for the enjoyment of the viewer.
The viewer can generally find programs to record by looking at a line-up of programs for various broadcast channels that is published in newspapers, magazines, and at Web sites on the Internet. Some client devices can receive a transmission of data from which there can be assembled an Electronic Programming Guide (EPG). Similar to the published line-up of programs, the EPG informs the viewer of future programming for which the viewer may wish to set up the client device to record.
While the published line-up of programs and the EPG are useful in finding television programs or shows to record, the selection from these are generally limited to a future time period not more than one to two weeks. This limitation is quite severe as compared to the universe of all television programming that is available for broadcasting. A viewer may wish to view a television program because a favorite actress is featured, or because the particular plot is of interest. The viewer, however, will not be able to find out when the television program will air if information regarding same appears neither in the published line-up of programs or the EPG. Since the viewer is not so informed as to a future date at which a desired television program will air, the viewer will not be able to set up the client device to record the television program. It would be an advantage in the art to provide a viewer will the ability to specify a television program to record even if it does not appear in a published line-up of programs or an EPG. Consequently, there is a need for improved databases, methods, apparatus, client devices, systems, and computer programs that can provide such a capability.